How Potter Transformed Into A Decent Guy
by WingardiumLeviosa01
Summary: "I don't think he ever chased her. I don't think she was ever really running away from him." A different approach to the 'usual' James/Lily relationship.
1. Prologue

"**_I don't think he ever chased her. I don't think she was ever really running away from him." A different approach to the James/Lily relationship._**

**Come On Get Higher - Matt Nathanson**

* * *

May 26th, 1975. The day I guess I finally realized he was something more than what I previously thought of him. It's clearer in my mind than it really should be, but I guess that's life, isn't it? You remember the small things, which make a big impact on your life, rather than the big things, which have little to do with your life.

Like how I remember the first day I spoke to my now best friends. We bonded over how we thought our Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom smelled too much of smoke, coughing as the small little first years that we were back then. Marlene had her dark brown hair pulled back into a plait, and I remember thinking Jane had the clearest blue eyes I'd ever seen in my life.

But it's also like how I don't remember much about when the United Kingdom changed to decimal system for currency in... what year was it again? 1972 perhaps?

That wasn't the point. The point was, this day—no, more specifically this c_lass_ is clear as day in my mind, and I don't think I'll ever forget it.

* * *

"Oi, Evans!" He called to me from the back of the classroom. I turned at the sound of my name, knowing already who was calling me.

"Oh," I said, pretending I was surprised he was calling me. "Hey Potter." Calling each other by our last names was sort of our thing. When or how it started, I'm not sure, but calling him by his first name seemed so foreign to me now.

"What's up?" I asked, twisting my chair around. He sat about two rows behind me, but the students who sat in the rows between us had not yet arrived. He opened his mouth to say something, then thought otherwise, and got up from his seat to come sit closer to me.

"Charms is '_what's up._'" He told me, frowning, his eyebrows drawing together.

I laughed. "Having some troubles?" I asked in my best fake-concerned voice.

He scoffed. "Now really Evans, let's be realistic about this. I was simply offering you my help, if you'd like it." He stared up at me through his long lashes, and I couldn't help myself from rolling my eyes.

"No, I think I'm doing great in Charms actually, Potter. But thanks anyway." I turned so my back was to him, displaying that this conversation was officially over.

"If you're sure..." He sung, leaning over the desk so he could say it nearly in my ear. I pushed his head away from mine, rolling my eyes, but chuckling all the same. "But I think," He said, as he got up. "You'll think _otherwise_ once you get your test back."

I raised a curious eyebrow at this. Turning around, I was prepared to ask what he meant by that, but he had already turned and started walking back to his seat. As a couple Hufflepuffs filled in his previous spot, I leaned around them to look at him intriguingly. He simply winked at me, then looked away.

Sighing, I turned to our Charms teacher, now on the edge of my seat to know what I got for my last test. I was almost sure I had gotten almost perfect on it! But then, how would Potter know what I got anyway? I snorted into my notes as I realized he was just trying to get me worked up.

As Professor Flitwick (whom was a new professor this year, and had been—surprisingly—doing great since day one) started calling his student's names out, as their test scores flew to them, I felt my heart speed up just a little. I couldn't have honestly _failed_ could I have?

_Calm down,_ I told myself, wiping my hands on my pants nervously. _You didn't fail. Potter's just trying to get into your head._

But I wouldn't let him. I refused and so, when my test scores zoomed to lie on my desk, I picked them up with easy confidence, and opened it to see what I had got.

I looked to the ceiling in shock as she dropped the test onto my desk, folding it over embarrassingly so no one could see my score. How the _hell_ did I fail? I had studied so _hard_, and I was _sure_ I had known it all!

Pushing the test into my book bag, I felt eyes on the back of my head. I looked behind me slowly, seeing Potter smirking at me, his brown eyes twinkling with teasing.

Professor Flitwick gave the class a chance to look over their test scores, something I most certainly did not want to do, and then he told us to pair up into partners of our choice. I looked to my two best friends—Marlene and Jane—to see they had simply paired up with the people sitting beside them. As I looked to the person sitting beside me, I noticed Andrew Brown already had a partner. I sighed, looking around the classroom, catching a familiar pair of brown eyes. I walked up to him slowly, feeling depressed and disappointed in myself.

"Well," I sighed, sitting next to him gloomily. "You were right. That Charms help would be greatly appreciated right about now."

I looked to see him wearing an odd sort of smile. It looked like he was just about dying to smirk, but didn't want to be mean.

"Oh, go ahead." I sighed, waving my hand lazily. "I failed. You were right. Help me."

James grinned. "I can't believe you're actually admitting that I'm right."

"I'd be lying if I didn't, wouldn't I?" I said, putting my chin in my hands. "Will you be my partner?"

"Wow, first saying I'm right, then begging me for help. Never thought I'd live to see the day." He said, nudging me in the shoulder teasingly.

"For the record, I don't believe that asking you politely would be called '_begging_', but say what you want." I told him.

"For the record, I don't believe saying 'will you be my partner' would be called '_asking politely_', but say what _you _want." He said, teasing me again.

"Potter, will you please by my partner?" I sighed.

He looked at me carefully, seeming to be scrutinizing my face. "What's up with you today?" He asked, voice softer now.

"I just failed my test, Potter." I sighed. "One that I really worked hard on, and was positive I got the answers right. Now I'm more confused than ever."

He said nothing for a while. Then; "Well, why don't I just help you study?" His voice was small and tentative, almost as if he were afraid I'd laugh at this crazy suggestion.

I looked up at him. "You'd do that? For me?"

"Why not?" He shrugged, smiling at me. "Gotta help out a fellow Gryffindor every now and then." He said, grabbing my hand and shoving my wand in it.

"Aren't you busy all week? With Quidditch and all I mean." I added, blushing as I realized I sounded like I was some sort of stalker that knew his schedule.

He thought for a moment. "I'm free Mondays, Wednesdays and alternating Fridays after classes. And I'm free on the weekends unless we've got a match."

"Brilliant. How's we meet today after classes then?" It was a Monday, and I certainly had nothing going on after classes. I found myself waiting impatiently for his answer, praying wildly that he would say yes. But why would Potter want to help me study after classes anyway, I thought with a frown. He definitely had cooler, more popular friends to hang out with.

"Sounds great." He smiled a genuine smile at me, and I felt my insides turn over. He really was nice, once you got over the arrogant smirk and always messed up hair. Though, come to think of it, he hadn't messed it up this whole—

I scratched out my train of thought as he ruffled up his hair, flipping it to one side, then smiling at me with that famous lazy grin of his. I rolled my eyes, pulling out my notebook from my book bag, that I had brought over with me.

"So, coming to our next Quidditch match?" He asked me; voice lazier than it had been before. He seemed to have realized at the same time that I had that he had dropped his false pretense of always being the super put-together, arrogant, cool Quidditch player.

One thing I learned about him today though, is that it was a _false_ pretense. The boy I thought I knew was really nothing at all like I thought. He was only arrogant when he remembered to be.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. Not an arrogant smirk, not a lazy grin with a practiced hair flip. Just a nice, perfect smile, with perfect white teeth, and I felt my insides flip over again.

That's why I'll always remember May 26th, 1975. The day I learned some new things about Potter.

* * *

Oh, and it turned out I didn't actually fail my test. Remus came to tell me at dinner that night that Potter had charmed my test to read that I had failed. I had really gotten a perfect score, which I would have been happy about otherwise, had I not realized this meant I didn't have a study session with Potter that night. As I felt my stomach turn, I knew I liked Potter. I hated what he did, but _I liked Potter_.

Not that anyone could _ever_ know about that though. What kind of girl would they think I was? Liking the jerk guy, everyone would think I only went for looks, and nobody would ever believe me when I told them he was actually a pretty decent guy. And so I waited. I waited two and a half years for him to show everyone else what a decent guy he could be, and in between those two years, well... let's just say I had to cover up my liking for him with, er... hatred.

This, is those two and a half years.

This, my dear readers, is how Potter transformed into a decent guy.


	2. Needs

** Little Wonders - Rob Thomas**

* * *

"Nice, Potter." I said to him as I passed him in the Great Hall that same evening for dinner.

He looked up from his dinner with a mischievous grin. "Remus told you, then?"

"Yep." I said, not even meeting his eye as I turned the corner and left. I half-hoped he would follow me, but of course, he didn't. I sighed to myself, knowing well how desperate I was being.

"_What_ a prat." Marlene scoffed from behind me, as we walked up the stairs. I frowned.

"Well, it was just a joke." I defended him, in a 'as casual as I could' voice. I didn't turn around to gauge her reaction to this; I just kept walking up the steps.

"Aren't you a _little_ angry that he did that? I mean, you're always talking about how arrogant he is." Jane said. Marlene agreed, watching me carefully as they walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Careful not to show anything in my face, I shrugged as noncahalantly as I could. "It was just Potter, being as annoying as usual. Now, can we get off the topic of Potter please?"

Marlene and Jane seemed satisfied with this answer for now, and so they left the topic of Potter. I was relieved; I wasn't sure how much longer I would have to pretend to hate James like I had before. I could only hope that he would soon show Jane and Marlene the nice guy he had shown me, and then I would be able to say that I liked Potter.

It should happen any day now...

* * *

It didn't happen in the next few days.

It didn't happen in the next few_ weeks._

I was beginning to become impatient. Meanwhile, every bloody time he passed me in the corridors or in class, he'd wink at me and flip his hair, causing my friends to scoff, and me to smile to myself; knowing it was all an act. But I would scoff along with my friends, so they would never know.

I decided to take matters into my own hands that day in June. After all, fourth year was almost over, we only had about two weeks left of school. Might as well do it now or regret not doing it for the whole summer.

"Potter!" I hissed as he and his friends passed me in the library that Wednesday evening.

"Oh, hello Evans. Looking awfully bright today." He commented, nodding to the pile of books I had on the table.

"Er, can I talk to you for just a mo'?" I asked politely, feeling my cheeks burning. He probably thought a was a huge nerd, what with all those books I had on my table. James nodded and turned to his friends.

"Catch up with you later, lads." He told them. They nodded and walked off in the direction of the exit. James pulled up a chair and sat beside me. "What can I do you for?" He asked, in a bored voice.

"Don't use that tone with me, Potter." I said, slightly on edge that he had stopped acting warmly towards me and was now talking to me in his usual arrogant manner. I didn't like it one bit.

"Sorry Mum."

I scowled. "Thought I told you to quit it. It's me, you don't have to be cool around me." I smiled warmly, expecting a smile back, maybe even a flirtatious nudge or something.

It was his turn to scowl at me now. "_What_ are you on about?" Looking at me like I had gone mad, and he didn't want to be seen with a mental patient.

The smile dropped from my face at his tone. "Your act. You may be fooling everyone else in Hogwarts, but you're not fooling me. I saw you in Charms when you offered to help me study."

He laughed a forced, hard laugh. "You mean when I _pranked_ you? That was an _act_." He said, probably not knowing how hurtful his words were. I felt my face getting hot, but ignored it.

"So the whole time you were just acting." I said, my eyes boring into his to find the answer I really wanted. He stared back at me with roguish eyes.

"Of course." He answered. Short, sweet, and to the point. No dawdling with this boy, not with Lily Evans at least, the un-cool, ginger girl.

"So you didn't want to help me study." I confirmed. I needed to know. My heart ached for at least s_ome_ revelation through this whole mess.

He yawned, pushing his chair back and leaning on the back two legs of it. He teetered on the edge, as I watched him with a mixture of admiration, curiosity, and hatred. I was having very mixed emotions at this point.

I watched as he looked to the desk, letting go from it and kicking his legs up in the air. I gasped loudly, reaching to help him, as he teetered on practically nothing, but he jumped off the chair with an easy leap, standing up. I looked up to him, now feeling stupid for being scared for him in the first place.

"Worried about me?" He said into my ear, bending down so his messy tangles could tickle my forehead. I scowled at him, and retorted the only thing I could think of.

"You wish." I said, saying it as mean as I could. His teasing grin faltered for a second, seeing that I no longer was going to chuckle, or grin back when he teased me. I was angry and hurt, knowing that this whole thing had just been a game for him.

He stepped back from me without breaking eye contact. "I'll go now." He said shortly.

"Yeah, you should." I said, glowering at him. For God's sake I couldn't wrap my head around this whole thing, why was a resorting to hatred? I didn't want to be mean, but he just made me feel so weak, and so hurt that it made me so angry!

And so I watched him through slit eyes as he finally broke my gaze and turned around to saunter (with his usual arrogant swagger) out of the library, catching a girl's eye on the way out. I didn't see what he did but I didn't miss the small giggle the Ravenclaw gave, or the flirtatious wave.

I gritted my teeth together, feeling my face get hot. I just wanted to get away, I felt so stupid. So I packed up my things and left the library, choosing to spend this beautiful day outside instead.

* * *

As I searched for my friends, I saw Sirius, Remus and Peter walking alongside the tide of the Lake. I saw Sirius push Peter in with a loud guffaw, and Peter emerged, spitting water into Sirius' face. Remus was rolling on the grass, laughing.

"Looking for someone?" A painfully familiar voice said from behind me. I won't lie; I jumped several feet in the air. "Skittish, aren't you?" He leaned against the tree, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Never you mind." I said quickly, wiping at an invisible spot on my jumper for a lack of something better to do with my fidgety hands.

"What are you rubbing at?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. My heart fluttered as his eyebrows drew together in the cutest way possible.

I tugged my shirt down. "A spot."

"I don't see any spot." He remarked.

"That's because I fixed it." I told him shrewdly. "And as for you, what've you been doing, spying on me?" I demanded, eyes narrowed.

He put his hands in the air defensively. "I just came to hang out with my mates, it's _you _who's been doing the spying on them." He lowered his voice an octave. "D'you like one of the lads? You can tell me, I've got a mouth like a trap." He said, zipping his lips together for effect.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the question I couldn't bear to answer. "I'll be going then." I said, passing by him, trying to be cool and collected. Let him know that he wouldn't always be the one to end a conversation of ours.

"Wait, Evans." He said as I passed, grabbing my elbow. I looked down at my slender arm, wrapped in his rough hands, and almost _sighed. _God, I needed to learn some self-control. I looked up to his eyes, and noticed that they weren't in fact, brown. I had always just assumed they were, but in this beautiful sunny lighting, and with his face just a couple inches from mine, it was so obvious now, that they were really hazel. A very pretty hazel, actually.

"_What?_" I snapped after the painfully long silence. He let go of my arm as though it had burned him.

"Never mind." He muttered lamely, turning around to go catch up with his friends. I touched absentmindedly the spot where he was grabbed me, and closed my eyes in reminisce.

Then I remembered something.

"Wait, Potter!" I yelled after him. I saw him stop in his tracks, then just _continue going_. I widened my eyes in anger, knowing he had heard me, but decided to pretend he hadn't.

That jerk. That arrogant little slime ball! If he didn't need me, I didn't need him.

Only, I thought as I watched him jog to catch up to his friends. I _did _need him. I wished he hadn't walked away, so that we could've kept talking. It's like every time we have a conversation, my mind goes blank and my heart beats faster. I lose control, but I like it.

I _did_ need Potter.

But _he_ sure as hell couldn't know that.

So I watched him leave with narrowed eyes, continuing to pretend that I hated him. Why? Because I'm smart like that, that's why. And if he thought I hated him, he—or anyone else for that matter—would never know that I _actually_ liked him. And I was keeping it that way.


	3. Bipolar

**AN: I've got a long chapter for you guys today, so I hope you're all up for it. I really loved writing this chapter, and hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

**Oasis - Wonderwall**

* * *

On this beautiful June day, the birds woke me up. I smiled at the sunlight that streamed through my open windows. I woke up my roommates and together; we walked down to the Great Hall for our very last breakfast here until September. Yes, it was the last day of Fourth Year.

"Went by fast, didn't it?" Marlene commented. We all knew what she was referring to.

"You say that every year." I said shrewdly.

"It's _true_ every year." Marlene retorted, sticking out her tongue at me.

I giggled, almost thankful the year was ending. I was exhausted from all the end of year exams and cramming that I'd had to do in order to get good grades. Unfortunately, throughout all of this, I couldn't stop thinking of a certain raven-haired boy.

"Easiest. Year. Ever." I heard from behind me. Speak of the devil...

"Hey Potter," I said, turning around to roll my eyes at him. "You say that every year."

"It's _true_ every year." James replied tartly, hazel eyes sparkling at me.

"Already been said, Potter." Marlene told him. "Used that just moments ago."

Potter snapped his fingers, sighing. "Darn."

Our group of seven continued walking to the Great Hall. Sirius and Remus and Peter deep in discussion with Marlene and Jane, I suddenly found myself walking alongside Potter. I looked down at our hands. They were dangerously close to brushing together.

"So," Potter interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to him, seeing him smiling at me. "Sad it's over?"

I pulled a face. "Not exactly. Relieved, more like."

He raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

_Like you care. _I thought to myself. Only... maybe he _did._

"Oh, you know... After I failed my Charms exam I had to study pretty hard. My tutor bailed on me, too."

He chuckled. "What a jerk."

"You can say that again." I played along with him. "But, then again, I guess I didn't really need him after all. You see, I didn't really fail."

"Well that last part is good, but are you sure about not needing a tutor?" He kept pretending. "I think he told me he'd be more than happy to help you over the summer."

I tried to hide the smile that crept across my lips. I couldn't help it; I had been dreading summer because it meant that I wouldn't see him everyday. Did I detect an excuse to hang out with him over the summer?

"You really think he'd want to visit me during the summer?" I asked innocently, testing the waters. I didn't want to full out agree to anything before I knew exactly what he had in mind. It might make me seem obsessed or desperate.

James looked at me long and hard. "If he knew where you lived, hell yeah." He paused. "Where _do _you live Evans?"

I laughed. "Stalker much?"

"Hey!" Potter put an offended hand to his chest, gasping. "This was all information that I was going to give back to your tutor!"

I stopped walking, forgetting completely about our friends, who obviously had forgotten about us as well. "You're being nice to me again." I accused him playfully.

James' smile wiped off his face. He replaced it with a lazy grin that made my skin crawl. "'Course I am, Evans." He leaned his hand on the wall; his arm inches from my face. "Why wouldn't I be with a pretty bird like you?" His eyes roamed my body, from my eyes to my toes.

"Why do you talk like that?" I asked, suddenly angry.

"Talk like _what?_" He snapped impatiently, snatching his arm away from my face.

"You know what I mean! You're nice, then all the sudden, you remember you're supposed to be an arrogant jerk, and you transform back into your old self. Which is the real you?"

"Who says you care?" He snapped again, eyes narrowed.

"_I _say!" I snapped right back. "Just stop being big-headed! I know it's not the real you!"

He laughed darkly. "You don't know _anything_ about me."

"Obviously _not!_" I said back, crossing my arms over my chest. "You can be a decent guy, Potter. But for some reason, you choose _not_ to be."

"I don't need you directing my life Lily!" He growled sharply. There was a pause in which neither of us even breathed.

"Lily?" I squeaked. He never called me Lily. Never _ever._

"I uh, meant Evans." He said lamely. "Just... stop, okay?"

"Whatever." I said rather rudely. "Be a jerk, see what I care."

"Fine." He snapped.

I ignored him, walking faster so I didn't have to walk next to him anymore. I wasn't surprised to see my friends already eating once I got to the Great Hall. Potter and I had been talking for quite some time in the hallway.

"It's about time." Jane grumbled to me. "What happened?"

"Tell you on the train." I muttered, saying a quick hello to the guys.

"Hey Lily... where's James?" Remus asked.

"I don't care." I answered bitterly. My friends'—and Potter's friends'—eyebrows shot up in concern to my rude tone.

"Something the matter?" Sirius asked, chuckling.

"Nothing at all." I said pleasantly. I looked and saw Potter walking into the Great Hall, running a hand through his hair. I rolled my eyes. "'Scuse me." I said, getting up and pushing by him as I made my way to the Gryffindor common room. I vaguely thought I might've heard him call my name as I brushed past him, but I ignored it.

In all honesty, I really just wanted to be alone.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that this morning Lil?" Jane asked, wrapping her arms around her as a huge gust of wind flew past us. We were waiting for the first, second, and third years to get on the train first.

"Um, nothing." I replied, waving a dismissive hand. "It's just... I don't know. Potter's really been getting on my nerves lately."

"Yeah, and there's the fact that it's your time of the month." Marlene sang. I kicked my friend in the shins, smiling as she winced. "Irish temper." Marlene muttered.

I frowned. "I'm not Irish."

"Well, you should tell people that you are. It's a valid excuse for your well-known rage."

I frowned again. "My rage isn't well known... is it?"

"After this morning?" Jane muttered. "I wouldn't doubt it."

I leaned against the wall that I knew was behind me, but had a sudden heart attack when the wall was not hard, or straight. I found—as I felt it all over—that it was rather lumpy and... Oh god it was _moving._ What the hell?

I recoiled from the wall to hear a faint chuckling coming from my left.

"Trying to feel up James?" Sirius asked.

I wiped my hands on my jeans for no apparent reason. "Accident." I muttered, not even able to look Potter in the face. "It was an accident."

"No problem at all." Potter said. "Besides," He said in a tone that made my eyebrows lift. "Not like I mind a good feeling up by you, Evans."

I raised my eyes to his, seeing his beautiful hazel eyes twinkle as he smirked. I smiled pleasantly at him.

"Glad to be of service." I said, bowing down low. Then, as I got up, I stomped my foot onto his. Hard.

"_Christ!"_ Potter yelled, grabbing his foot and hopping on the uninjured one. I had half a mind to stomp on that one as well, but Jane and Marlene pulled me away before I could think about it much.

"Jeez Lily, are you alright?" Jane asked me, bright blue eyes widened in terror.

I smiled triumphantly, but suddenly, I felt terrible. What had possessed me to do such a thing in the first place?

Well, he had insulted me. Hey, that's right! He insulted me! He had been asking for it! "He insulted me!" I said in my defense.

Marlene and Jane exchanged a look. "He sort of complimented you, Lil." Marlene raised her hands to stop me from interrupting as she saw my mouth open defiantly. "Yeah, he objectified you, and you've got your right to stop him but _not like that." _She gestured to where we had left the boys. "He was only joking."

"Well the joking's gone too far this time!" I said. "I'm sick and tired of his act!"

Jane raised an eyebrow. "His 'act?'"

"You know!" I shouted, though looking back, I guess she really _didn't _know. Nobody knew. He never showed anyone that part of him except for me, and his Marauder pals. "He acts like a jerk when they're people around, but when it's just us, he's nice, and sweet, and funny, and charming..." I trailed off as I realized my voice had gotten softer, and not as angry as I started out to be. I coughed and changed back. "He's a liar!" I spat out.

"Lily, people are starting to stare." Marlene hissed. "Can we just get on the train and talk about this later? They're already loading the seventh years!"

I crossed my arms over my chest childishly. "Fine." I grumbled. I scuffed my feet against the pavement as we walked, trying to walk slowly. Jane and Marlene completely ignored me and walked even faster instead, letting me pout by myself. I sped up as Marlene and Jane loaded onto the train. I got stuck behind a couple seventh years but finally, I made it aboard. Now, where would they be?

I squinted, trying to spot some blonde hair or dark brown hair, but it was no use. It seemed like every person had either blonde or brown hair. And then I saw hair that I could never in a million years mistake for anyone else's hair.

_Potter._

"Potter! Hey Potter!" I called over the crowd of students trying to find empty compartments. He turned at his name and smiled at me. I think we both realized at the same time that we wanted to put that issue that had just happened behind us. I smiled back at him to show him I was sorry.

"Problem, Evans?" He called back, making his way over to me. I noticed he was alone, which was odd.

"Yeah, have you seen my mates?" I asked him. He snorted, leaning against a compartment door that held five giggling second year girls.

"I'm in the same boat as you, Evans." He sighed, running a hand through his hair casually. I scoffed, but decided to call him out on it.

"Why d'you do that, Potter?" I asked innocently. I knew damn well why he ran his hands through his already disheveled locks, but I wanted to know what he'd tell me if I asked. I also wanted to avoid any more fights with him today if I could.

"Do what?" He asked, still leaning against the door to the compartment.

"You know," I paused to let a hulking seventh year Slytherin nudge by me. He pushed me into the door Potter was leaning against, and snorted.

"Ow." I squeaked, side burning.

"Watch yourself, stupid Gryffindor." The brute grumbled. I could already feel a bruise forming and I rubbed my arm tenderly.

"_Oi_!" Potter yelled, pushing away from the door he leaned against. The 200-and-something pound Slytherin turned around. He looked at James disdainfully, then raised his eyebrows, as if to say '_are you talking to me?'_. "Yeah you, you big ugly brute!" Potter replied. Looking back, I realize I probably should have done something sooner, but you can imagine just how hard it was for me to find my voice in the chaos.

"_What did you say to me_, kid?" The seventh year Slytherin growled.

"You heard me." James said defiantly. "You hurt my friend." He gestured to me. "Apologize."

The Slytherin chuckled to his friends, who stood on either side of him. "Hm, not really in the mood at the mo'. Maybe sometime later... or never." He guffawed, nudging his friends who laughed alongside him. The bully cracked his knuckles. "But, I won't say no to a little one on one at King's Cross."

James' eyes narrowed at the three of them. I looked around to see kids poking their heads out of their compartments, obviously impatiently awaiting the fight that they knew would soon take place.

"James, don't." I said, grabbing his arm. "Please, just leave it."

James shook his head at me. "Not 'till he apologizes."

"It's no big deal. I'm fine. Please James." I pleaded. He looked at me suddenly, searching my eyes for something. He seemed to have found whatever he was looking for, because he shook his arm out of my grasp (I had completely forgotten I was still holding it), and looked up to the Slytherin boy.

James forced a laugh. "No need for any trouble."

The Slytherin grinned wickedly. "Is ickle Potty scared of us?"

James chuckled again, running a hand though his hair. Surprisingly, in that heated moment, it was pretty hot. "Like I said, I don't want any trouble."

"Or," The Slytherin boy said, loud enough for everyone who was watching to hear. "Does Potty not want to be shown up in front of his girlfriend?" He looked at me maliciously, and his friends followed suit. I squirmed under their gazes, but tried not to show them any fear.

"C'mon James," I said assertively, taking his hand and pulling him away. I cleared my throat so the whole train could hear what I was about to say next. "You creamed them in the Quidditch finals anyway. It's no wonder they're so touchy."

What I said had the reaction I'd bargained for. Nearly the whole train (well, everyone who wasn't a Slytherin anyway) laughed loudly, but I didn't turn back to see. I kept pulling James along until, low and behold, we found probably the only empty compartment on the whole train. I shoved him inside and slammed the door behind me.

"What are you playing at?" I demanded, shutting the blinds. I didn't want anyone seeing me chewing him out, but honestly, he was just so dim!

James raised an eyebrow at me. "That was a nice job, what you did back there." He complimented me.

Although my heart soared at the compliment, I couldn't let him know that. "Don't change the subject! Are you trying to get killed? Suicide, is that your next big trend?"

He chuckled. Not the response I was hoping for.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" I demanded, sitting across from him.

"I was simply trying to get the ignorant swine to apologize!" He laughed. "Besides, it's not like I'll ever see him again. He has—praise the lord—graduated."

I relaxed a bit at that. "You're just lucky I was there to save your arse." I teased him, though still half-angry for what he just put himself and myself through.

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair again. "Hey," He said, as if remembering something. "You called me James."

"What?" I said, confused.

"During the argument. You called me James." He smiled at me knowingly. I tried not to read into that smile as I retorted with:

"You called me your friend."

"You are my friend." He said back, not missing a beat.

I opened my mouth to retort something back, but I wasn't expecting him to say that. I shut my mouth stupidly. "I am?" I squeaked.

James shrugged, smiling at me. "Sure you are. You saved my arse back there, remember?" James got up to come sit beside me, sitting so close our knees were touching. "I like you Lily."

I swallowed to get some moisture into my abnormally dry throat. "You called me Lily." I pointed out stupidly, looking into his hazel eyes. Days ago, if anyone had've asked, I would have told them that his eyes were brown. Dull, ugly brown. I feel like I commited a crime, thinking that, for staring into his obviously hazel eyes, I could almost tell him aloud just how beautiful they were. As I stared into them, I counted the different shades of green and gold that were flecked in them, making such a beautiful shade I could almost swoon. Come to think of it, I almost did. He snapped me out of it just a moment too soon, something I will be eternally grateful for.

"Yeah." He chuckled. I felt his warm breath on my face. "Guess I did."

Then he looked into my eyes and took a lock of my fiery red hair. He tucked it behind my ear, and my breath caught in my throat. I knew what was going to happen even before it happened, and I froze. He came closer to me, his face barely an inch from mine, waiting for me to move the last inch. I did, touching my lips to his.

If I had ever imagined what kissing him was like—_and I had_—it was nothing compared to what this was like. It was just a simple, innocent kiss, nothing more, and I couldn't have imagined it any more perfect.

With a gasp, I tore my lips away from his, breathing hard. I swallowed. "What the hell?"

He sat back from me, watching me carefully.

"What the _hell?_" I demanded again. It felt like my brain had been all fuzzed up, and someone had just plugged it back in. "What did you... why did you...!" I panicked, hands fidgeting. He simply stared at me with eyebrows raised. "Why did you kiss me?" I finally got out.

He gaped slightly, then recovered, chuckling. "My dear Lily—"

"_Don't_ call me that." I interrupted him.

"Fine. Lily—"

"Don't even call me_ that_, Potter." I said. His eyes narrowed.

"You didn't seem to mind a couple minutes ago." He accused me roughly.

"I was..." I struggled to find and excuse. "Are you part Veela?" I blurted out..

James sputtered, hooting. He stared at me like I was insane. "You're completely mad! Of course I'm not part Veela! Why on _earth_ would you think that?"

_Because I feel disoriented around you. And when I kissed you, my brain shut off completely. It feels like my body is not even there—it feels like I'm floating._

Of course I didn't actually say that aloud. And I didn't even know what meeting an actual Veela would be like. I'd guess it'd be something like how I was feeling right then.

"Sorry. I'm just a little... confused." I admitted. I knew I had to get out of there, fast. His eyes were pulling me in again. "Thanks for standing up for me back there I've got to go bye." I said, all in one breath. I turned to leave the compartment, but James grabbed my arm and turned me back to face him.

I winced, peeling his fingers away. "Bad arm." I told him.

"Shit." He murmured. "I'm sorry Lily."

"Just... don't. Please." I begged him. "Call me Evans. This never happened."

"Seriously?" He demanded of me.

"Seriously." I nodded. "I don't want anyone to know. This was a... mistake. Please, just keep it between us two. Just do me this one last favor and I'll be out of your hair for life."

"And if I don't want you out of my hair?" He countered.

I suppose I should've been flattered right then. I know I am now, looking back on it. But at that moment to me, he just seemed like a guy who was trying to kiss me, and I felt cornered by his strong gaze.

"You don't get that choice." I told him, sliding the door open and thanking the lord I had closed the blinds of our compartment before we had kissed. Fate sometimes works like that, I suppose. "See you next year, Potter." I said quietly.

* * *

In years to come, I will never forget this. I'm still unsure of it to this day, but I could've sworn that at that precise moment, as I was closing the door to our compartment and leaving him alone, I heard him whisper the faintest of faint things. Perhaps had I asked him to repeat what he had just said, our entire future together would have changed. Or perhaps we would've said no, had I asked him to repeat himself. Guess we'll never know because I just ignored him completely and stalked away, left to wonder constantly if I had heard him right.

Little did I know that years later I would figure out that I had, in fact, heard him right.

* * *

**AN: So, I absolutely loved writing this chapter so please tell me if you agree! I seriously love all my readers (which is why I try to update as frequently as possible), but if you just took the time to write me a review, it would show me you love me back! :D  
So please, just write me a review. I would eternally love you. Tell me what you loved, hated, thought was boring, or thought was funny. _Anything!_**

**So, until next chapter,**

**-Taylor :)**


End file.
